Colleen
Colleen was a Potential Slayer and one of the new Slayers that joined the Scooby Gang. Biography At some point after she had arrived, she met Xander, who appeared in his dream. She developed a personal friendship with Caridad, Chao-ahn, Rona, and Violet. She survived the battle in the Hellmouth and joined the Scooby Gang and Slayer Organization. A few years later, Colleen was in Rome, Italy with Caridad, Chao-ahn, Rona, and Violet until they all saw a dark-clouded storm that approached in the middle of the day. Colleen was shocked when she saw a burning eye that came out in the heart of the storm. The burning eye was revealed to be Sauron, who was regaining his strength and would soon unleash chaos throughout all worlds, including Arda and Earth. She later joined the Watchers Army under the leadership of Rupert Giles, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and Andrew Wells to prepare for war against the forces of evil. Later on, Colleen and the whole army arrived to Middle-earth through a portal and joined forces with Gandalf and the Rohirrim Army on the morning of November 24, 3001 3A. Together, they fought in the Battle of Helm's Deep and killed all the Uruk-hai with the aid of the Huorn. After the battle was over, Colleen, along with Caridad, Chao-ahn, and Rona, accompanied the group to Isengard and confront the traitorous Wizard, Saruman, standing atop of his tower, Orthanc. She and her friends were very surprised to learn that Aragorn was an heir to the throne of Gondor and would soon become the future king of all Reunited Kingdoms. She later watched Gríma Wormtongue betray Saruman and stabs him to death until he meets his end by Legolas. After watching Saruman plummet from Orthanc's top and impaled on one of his machines, Colleen and Andrew moved slowly over to Pippin, who found the Palantír beneath the water. She gave the young hobbit a friendly smile and mounted him on her horse. Upon arriving to Edoras, Colleen attended the celebration and was seen next to Rona, Chao-ahn, and Caridad when Théoden addressed everyone of those that who died defending the gates of Helm’s Deep and saving their country. Inside the Golden Hall of Edoras, Colleen and her friends laughed and clapped where Merry and Pippin were dancing a Hobbit’s jig and singing about the Green Dragon Inn. However, when Pippin paused for a moment to find Gandalf watching him, Colleen was one of those that grew a little suspicious. She and Merry were able to pull him back into the dance. On the second level of the hall, Colleen, Rona, and Violet were awake when they saw Pippin touching the Palantír. They watched in horror when Pippin confronts the Eye of Sauron and the dark lord attempts to interrogate the young hobbit. As Pippin was falling to the ground, she watched when Dawn tried to remove the Palantír from Pippin's hand, but began to scream in agony. Colleen was very fast enough to remove the Palantír from Dawn's hands. After saving Dawn, she quickly rushed over to the shaken Pippin, who saw a vision of a city burning to ashes. The next morning, Colleen attended the meeting in the great hall, deciding on what is to be done with Pippin since his vision revealed that Sauron's plan is to attack Minas Tirith, the capital city of Gondor. Colleen wanted to volunteer in coming, but Buffy and Faith her to remain here once the armies of the Free Alliance prepare for battle against the enemy. Leaving the Golden Hall, she and her friends followed Pippin, Merry, and Gandalf to the stables. Before departing, she gave Pippin a small kiss for a goodbye. After watching Pippin and Gandalf depart while Merry goes on to view them, her friends giggled, believing that she might be attracted to him. Colleen turned around and told them to forget everything on what they saw today. When Gondor signaled the beacons through the White Mountains, swiftly reaching Edoras, Colleen was present inside the hall with her friends when Aragorn rushed in to inform everyone that Gondor has finally called for aid. She left Edoras on her horse and ventured towards Dunharrow. Arriving at the southern part of Pelennor Fields, Colleen and her friends looked onwards at the huge Orc army massing outside the city. Before engaging the enemy, she yells out her war cry with everyone as Théoden led the charge. As the four armies crash into the enemy lines, Colleen slashed a number of orcs with her blade and fought beside Dawn and David when a large row of 40 Mûmakil, 80,000 Variags, and 18,000 Haradrim were marching towards the city. Moving through the Mûmakil, Colleen avoided a dozen arrows from the Haradrim archers until she watched her friend Caridad get shot. Colleen kept on fighting throughout the fields, killing many Variags during the battle. Fighting along with Violet, Rona and Chao-ahn, Colleen kept on fighting until she was stabbed by one of the Variags and fell to the ground. After the battle ended, Colleen was slowly dying from her wound while Violet, Rona and Chao-ahn were trying to get help. As she saw Pippin moving across the fields searching for Merry, her last words were "Goodbye Pippin!" and died with a smile before Violet, Rona and Chao-ahn came back with a medic. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Watchers Army Category:Scooby Gang members Category:Slayers Category:Supernatural hunters